1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a training aid in the biological field of insect pest control, more specifically to an apparatus and method for demonstrating the interpretation of an insect pattern on a sticky monitoring trap, for determining the characteristics and location of an insect population.
A monitoring trap used in the pest control industry includes a sticky surface which stops and permanently holds insects that attempt to cross. The type, age and arrangement of insects trapped on the surface, in consideration of local temperature, humidity, and air currents, provide valuable clues for locating the nest and for applying safe, efficient control to the infestation by chemical or other means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sticky monitoring traps can come in various forms. All include at least one wall having a surface that is adapted for stopping and permanently retaining in place, insects that traverse the surface.
The present invention comprises a simulated monitoring trap which includes a wall with a simulated trapping surface on the wall, the surface being adapted for removably supporting visual patterns of insects in predetermined arrangements and patterns for instructing about interpretations of patterns found in monitoring traps.
A typical monitoring trap is later described with reference to FIGS. 1-4.